Smutember 2017 - Day 12, Daydream, Yumalia
by nautiscarader
Summary: Tired by the jury dedicated to choose her future husband, Amalia ponders on the choice she made long ago. (slight deviation from Smutember's schedule)


The leafy door leading to Amalia's private chambers opened up, welcoming the tired princess in one of the few safe places in her palace. She was "tired" by the royal standards: for an entire afternoon, she did nothing interesting, and that really has drained her.

For some reason, her brother and his good-for-nothing wife, Aurora decided it's high time to find Amalia a husband, and for days, a steady supply of candidates poured in the castle, showing not an ounce of intelligence and charm. Sure they were fit and bulky, and Amalia couldn't help to look at their muscles every once in a while, but deep down, she couldn't admit in front of her brother that her heart was beating for someone different. Someone, who, despite her deepest desire, wouldn't even show up.

Amalia's dress fell to the floor, leaving the Sadida princess in her underwear, as she tucked herself under her blanket. Even though there was no one else in her room, she felt guilty every time she did that. Her fingers sneaked into her panties, and gently brushed her opening, making the first moan escape her mouth.

\- Yugo...

The image of her friend undressing next to her appeared in her mind's eyes, and before she knew it, it was his fingers that pulled her lower lips apart. Amalia spread her legs further, inviting her lover between them, partially trapping him in an erotic lock. Even though Yugo didn't look like it, he was very much an adult, and one with more than impressive feats on his account. As the hunger for her lover grew, there was no time for foreplay; the Eliatrope leaned over her body, and with her single nod, entered her, filling the room with another moan.

Amalia's finger moved faster and faster inside her yearning pussy, imagining Yugo slowly rocking back and forth against her. She pressed her hand to the wooden frame, making two, thin vines creep and encircle her nipples, simulating how would it feel if Yugo was caressing one with his mouth, and another with his hand.

What about his other hand? Amalia had an answer already: with the edge of her palm, she nudged her clit, imagining Yugo's thumb tending to it while he kept thrusting in and out. Would he know about it, though? Of course he would, Amalia assured herself. After all, how difficult would it be to just point to it and say "There, it's here, go crazy"?

Enthralled by his actions, she kissed him deeply, glad that one of the most brave warriors and the greatest friend she had was also her lover, and no one else's.

But what if it was not true? Yugo was, after all, a hero of The World of Twelve, so it wasn't that unlikely that some other woman would fall in love with him. And worse, what if he loved her back? What if he was doing it with some girl in Emelka right now?

Despite being overwhelmed by those horrible, outlandish thoughts, Amalia was determined to bring her world to order again: she grabbed Yugo by his scruff, pulling him from the arms of some blonde Enutrof bimbo, and tossed him onto her bed again. She rolled over, trapping the rolled blanket underneath her, just in case her imagination would interrupt their perfect love-making again. Too bad that Yugo, despite his size, was much, much stronger than she thought, and rolled her back, pinning her to her bed, towering over her once more. Amalia moaned under the weight of her dominant boyfriend, and let him continue his marvellous work.

His size...

Another depressing thought crept up on her.

How big would he be? Suddenly, Yugo stopped moving, as Amalia pondered on that important aspect. She remembered Eva complaining about Tristepin's love-making skills when they started dating, and Tristepin, like most other Iops had enormous cock - Amalia saw it herself when she accidentally stumbled upon the two having sex one night. But after years, he probably learned how to do it right, Amalia thought.

And Yugo... Yugo would surely be a great lover right from the start, regardless of his size.

The again, the size is an important aspect, isn't it? Not one that would prevent her from loving him, but still... Amalia kept arguing with herself, staring at her suspended lover in front of her.

Amalia sighed, pushed Yugo out of her and grabbed his dick. In her hand, his perfect, throbbing length got - to say it politely - proportional to his height, but a bit thicker, in the interest of balance. She let him enter her again, and to her relief, the pleasure was even bigger, now that Yugo was able to fully fill her love canal, despite having his dick nerfed a bit. Glad that this wouldn't be a problem in their relationship, Amalia clamped her arms around her lover, and immersed in her fantasy, enjoying the fact that she finally found her perfect mate.

Suddenly, they were no longer making love in her chambers, but on a table, in front of the jury. Her brother and his wife twisted their faces in disgust, observing as Yugo furiously pounded her, but Eva, sitting in Amalia's place proudly raised her score plate with "10" high in the air. Eva winked at her best friend, sent her warm smile, and disappeared, as the two lovers returned to the tranquillity of Amalia's room, when they could continue their caresses without any interruption.

Not that there was much of it; Amalia's handiwork already brought her to the brink of climax, and even though she wanted to last as long as possible with Yugo in her arms, she came to understand that it probably would be best to finish her fantasy with a blast right now. Doubling her efforts, she pushed one more finger inside, imagining Yugo speeding up.

His hands no longer caressed her, but supported his body, leaning above hers, ready to fall on the cushions of her breast when he would be done. Or maybe he would grab her by her waist and start pulling and pushing her body as well? Amalia moaned, once that idea hit her, and she decided to implement it right away: now Yugo dominantly towered above her, using her body freely, strengthening their experience. Despite his pose, Amalia was able to pull him towards her and kiss his panting mouth, hoping it would prolong their session.

In the midst of his frantic thrusts, Yugo started babbling about something dangerous, but Amalia was too busy kissing him to understand him. Only when he mentioned something about "becoming a father", Amalia understood his warning, and decided to tip the odds of her fantasy in their shared favour. He was always so considerate and empathetic, he deserved something better. She pushed her fingers deeper one last time and crossed her legs around the rolled blanket she was making love to, letting Yugo erupt freely inside her, watching as his eyes filled with astonishment and raw, unadulterated passion.

Amalia cried as her body arched, the waves of the strongest climax of her life making her writhe and twist under the weight of her imaginary lover. Amalia pondered what would it feel like if her climax was strengthened by Yugo spilling his copious warmth inside her; she knew she could summon more vines to stimulate that effect... but it somehow felt that she would be cheating on Yugo that way. Driven by his hormones, the mirage of Yugo kept bucking into her, though Amalia knew that the faint groans of his signified that these would be his last moves.

Suddenly, Amalia shook her head. No, Yugo was a gentleman, he wouldn't just stop after finishing inside her. He would surely continue peppering her breasts with kisses (his height was perfect for that!), rubbing her clit, and maybe even discover places she didn't know she wanted to be kissed there. He would do it for hours, until he was hard again, and then Amalia would be more than glad to welcome him again in her wet, yearning folds.

He wouldn't just pull out and fall asleep.

Well, maybe the first time.

And since it was their first time, Amalia sent him a gentle kiss, and let her tired lover disappear in a puff of smoke, turning into the creased blanket Amalia's been maltreating and dampening for an entirety of the evening.

The Sadida princess let out a deep sigh and rolled to her side. Her mind was boiling with the amount of ideas and thoughts about her friend; a weird, unfamiliar notion crept up on her, making her feel disgusted at the thought that she just imagined having sex with one of her closest companions.

But then, Yugo appeared in front of her again, and the butterflies in her stomach dissipated the gloomy feeling of post-masturbation guilt. Amalia rose from her seat, walked to Yugo, standing in front of the jury and pulled him into a deep kiss, ignoring the groans of some of the audience around her, and welcoming the cheering and applause of her friends, cherishing their love.

With her hand still between her legs, Amalia fell into deep slumber, dreaming about all the possible ways she could make her fantasy come true.


End file.
